


Mouthful Of Forevers

by neonmoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoon/pseuds/neonmoon
Summary: Wonwo and Mingyu end up celebrating the arrival of two newcomers to their family instead of just one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i was supposed to finish this before 20세븐틴 but obviously that didn’t happen… 
> 
> unbeta'd so if you spot any mistakes do let me know ;o; and if you wanna see how i imagined the little ones to look like: [here](http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/42338-Black-and-white-kitten-and-goldendoodle-puppy-white-background.jpg)'s a picture of meanie and wonnie when they first met!

“Welcome to Paws R Us!”

As soon as he steps into shop, Wonwoo is greeted by the newly hired part-timer, Sengkwan. He knows this because two weeks ago, Seokmin needed his help sorting out all the application forms. Paws R Us has always been incredibly popular with pet lovers in the neighbourhood not only because it has pretty much anything they’re looking for, but also because Seokmin makes sure his little ones get all the love they deserve both before and after finding their owners. 

“Seungkwan, right?"

Nodding, Seungkwan beams when he recognises Wonwoo, who helped out at the shop briefly while Seokmin conducted the interviews. 

“Wonwoo hyung!” Seungkwan steps out from behind the counter, “Seokmin hyung has been telling me lots of stuff about you.” 

“All good things, I hope.” 

Seungkwan nods profusely, “Of course! Are you here to look for him?” 

Wonwoo takes a quick look around before shaking his head. He deliberately chose to come visit at this timing because there is a high chance that Seokmin would be out on a dinner date with whoever it is that he is currently dating. Wonwoo suspects the reason why Seokmin can never figure out what his heart wants is because he has given Paws R Us and its temporary inhabitants all the love he has to give. 

“I know he’s not in,” Wonwoo says. “I kind of want to surprise my boyfriend with a puppy and well…we all know Seokmin is terrible at keeping secrets.” 

It makes perfect sense and Seungkwan wastes no time helping Wonwoo find the one he wants to keep forever.

“What kind of pup do you think your boyfriend will like?” 

Wonwoo thinks hard and says, “We both like the colour black so...a dark-coloured puppy? Mmm, maybe a little guy who’s very energetic. Mingyu can’t really stay still as well, and he’d stop to pet every single dog he sees at the park.” 

“Definitely sounds like a pup himself,” Seungkwan muses, “I think we go take a look at the trio that arrived yesterday. Soonyoung hyung told me someone was eyeing them earlier, before I came in for my shift, but they didn’t get a puppy in the end.” 

“What did they get?”

“Only the cutest kitten we’ve been housing for the past two weeks,” Seungkwan says. “And here you go!”

Wonwoo’s eyes follow where Seungkwan is pointing and land on three puppies, all of whom are just a little bigger than the size of his hands. Two of them, both with cream-coloured fur, are napping quietly. The third one, brown as a chocolate bar, is wide awake, small body propped up by a mini fence it is leaning over, and it is staring back at Wonwoo.

All it takes is a high-pitched yelp for Wonwoo to make up his mind. He has always introduced himself as a cat person, even when he was on his first date with Mingyu, but he isn’t so sure anymore. Wonwoo finds that his whole body is tense when Seungkwan reaches out, scoops the puppy up from its front porch and then drop it into Wonwoo’s embrace.

“Wonwoo hyung!”

Before Wonwoo can get to know the puppy a little better, a shout from the entrance makes Wonwoo turn around, startled. To his dismay, his abrupt movement frightens the puppy in his arms and it makes his heart ache when it starts to whine in discomfort. 

“Oh no,” Wonwoo swallows. He looks up, meeting Soonyoung’s gaze, and hisses, “This is all your fault.”

“Oops,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo shoots him a glare because he is most definitely unapologetic. “But wait, hyung, you’re also getting a pet?” Soonyoung asks, eyes widening. 

Wonwoo nods. “It’s a surprise for Mingyu,” he explains, voice soft with fondness, “We couldn’t really come to an agreement on the subject of pets when we first moved in together after college, remember?” 

“You’re no longer scared of dogs?” 

“I still am,” Wonwoo says,  “But a puppy is fine. I suppose I won’t be scared if Mingyu and I are to raise it together. I want to make an exception for Mingyu. He'll be so happy and...that makes it worth it no matter what.”

Soonyoung looks like he is going to say something, then changes his mind. Instead, he reaches out a finger and gives the puppy’s little wet nose a few gentle taps. When he makes a move to tickle under the puppy’s chin, however, he ends up getting what he deserves.  

“Ow!” Soonyoung jerks back, staring at the puppy in disbelief, “He bit me!” 

Wonwoo bursts out laughing at the contrast between Soonyoung’s response and the puppy’s. Having gotten its revenge, it simply raises its paws to its nose, yawns, and closes its eyes. 

“That’s how I know it has good judgement of character.”

With that, Wonwoo makes his way to the counter, where Seungkwan was already sorting out the things Wonwoo inteds to bring home along with the puppy. Everything totaled to quite a punch to his bank account, but a quick look at the puppy snuggling up against him convinces him that it is worth it. Plus, Seungkwan assures him he most likely wouldn’t need to get anything else for the next few months or so.

“If there’s anything, feel free to drop by and let us know,” Seungkwan says. Now standing beside Seungkwan, trying to make himself look like he was actually doing something, Soonyoung nods in agreement. Wonwoo notices that Soonyoung is grinning a little too widely, which usually means that he is up to something, but he is in a good mood and doesn’t really want to know.

With Seungkwan’s help, Wonwoo transfers the puppy from his arms into the carrier. He then carefully lifts the carrier off the counter, grabs the two bags of supplies and accessories, and leaves with a lighter wallet and an even lighter heart.

[To: Gyu♡] I’ll be home soon. 

[From: Gyu♡] Okay! Dinner is ready and there's something special today! :D

 

ღ

 

 

The first thing Wonwoo sees when he enters is that Mingyu, smiling widely, is wearing the scarf Wonwoo bought for him when they first moved into their apartment. The colours have faded a little, but the memories that come with it have not. 

As Mingyu gets closer, the next thing he sees is the little fellow Mingyu is hugging close to his chest. 

“Welcome back!” Mingyu exclaims. 

“Meow!” The little fellow is mimicking Mingyu’s enthusiasm, eyes bright and little black ears perking up. 

“Woof!”

From the carrier that Wonwoo is holding, a bark escapes, shocking both Mingyu and the surprise he has prepared for Wonwoo. Wonwoo can only watch helplessly as the whole scene unfolds.

“I see that you have a...present...for me,” Wonwoo begins. He gently places the carrier on floor, sound muted by the carpet, and both Mingyu and the kitten are quiet as they watch Wonwoo let the owner of the carrier dart out and immediately start exploring the living room eagerly. 

The puppy spends a good minute or so sniffing the carpet before it reaches where Mingyu is standing. The kitten mewls again and the puppy’s head snaps up to stare at Mingyu and what he is holding. 

“I didn’t expect this,” Mingyu admits. “You said a puppy would be too noisy and draining so...I went to Paws R Us earlier today and chose the most docile kitten they have.” 

Wonwoo looks on as Mingyu bends down to give the puppy a good scratch behind its neck, earning a series of delighted yaps which makes them both smile. It doesn’t take much for the puppy to place all its attention on the kitten, for they are both the same size but look so very different from each other. The kitten resists when Mingyu puts it down, clamouring to be back in his embrace, but Mingyu stands his ground because he knows just how important it is that the two little ones meet and get acquainted as soon as possible. After all, it appears that they will be living together from now onwards.

“I was thinking of naming him Wonnie” Mingyu says. He points at the kitten, whose tail is moving behind it restlessly. Its ears give a twitch when the puppy moves a little closer. 

“Cute,” Wonwoo commends, “I was thinking of naming little chocolate here Meanie. Y’know, the nickname for us back in college?” 

“I remember,” Mingyu says. 

For a moment, their thoughts are devoted to the remembrance of the good ol’ days. Wonwoo walks up to Mingyu. As if he can read Wonwoo’s mind, Mingyu’s arms are ready for Wonwoo’s hug. Both of them let out a sated sigh when they are greeted by the familiar warmth. Still hugging, they shift until they are leaning against the wall that separates the living room and the kitchen, watching as Wonnie darts away to squeeze itself in the tiny space between the wall and the only potted plant in the living room. 

It takes a while for Wonnie’s pair of big, fearful eyes to peek around the plant, eyes flattened against its fur and its tail swishing anxiously behind it.

“Look, Meanie likes him already,” Wonwoo points out. He can’t help but feel like a proud parent. They are very much amused by the way Meanie’s ears are drooping sadly because Wonnie doesn’t seem to be friends with it just yet.

Mingyu is looking at Wonwoo when he says, “I’m sure Wonnie likes him too. He just doesn’t know it yet.” 

Wonwoo keeps quiet. He just stares at Mingyu, reminiscing everything that has taken place over the past four years: the first day they met, their first date, their first fight, learning each other’s habits, testing limits… He has long since memorised the way his heart still skips a beat whenever Mingyu looks at him as if he is the most beautiful person Mingyu has ever seen. 

“Happy new year,” Mingyu whispers. 

Soon enough, Wonnie and Meanie, exhausted from the chasing and hiding, fall asleep on the couch together, butts touching. Outside, the city lights up under the fireworks.


End file.
